1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate to processing images captured using a mobile device, and more particularly to developing standards for processing the images and assessing an image processing system to determine whether it meets the standards.
2. Related Art
The use of mobile devices to capture images is ubiquitous in modern culture. Aside from taking pictures of people, places and events, users are utilizing the cameras on their devices for many different purposes. One of those purposes is capturing images of content that the user later wants to review, such as a description of a product, a document, license plate, etc.
Financial institutions and other businesses have become increasingly interested in electronic processing of checks and other financial documents in order to expedite processing of these documents. Some techniques allow users to scan a copy of the document using a scanner or copier to create an electronic copy of the document that can be digitally processed to extract content. This provides added convenience over the use of a hardcopy original, which would otherwise need to be physically sent or presented to the recipient for processing. For example, some banks can process digital images of checks and extract check information from the image needed to process the check for payment and deposit without requiring that the physical check be routed throughout the bank for processing.
Mobile devices that incorporate cameras are ubiquitous and may also be useful to capture images of financial documents for mobile processing of financial information. The mobile device may be connected with a financial institution or business through a mobile network connection. However, the process of capturing and uploading images of financial documents using the mobile device is often prone to error, producing images of poor quality which cannot be used to extract data. The user is often unaware of whether the captured document image is sufficient and capable for processing by a business or financial institution.
Attempts have been made to improve the quality of mobile images of financial documents to improve the accuracy of information extracted therefrom. There are numerous ways in which an image can be improved for extracting its content, some of which are implemented individually and some of which are implemented together. However, it is difficult to determine which methods are the best at improving image quality and content extraction. Of the methods often used, it is even more difficult to select a threshold of that particular method which will provide an accurate capture in as little time as possible. Finally, determining whether an image processing system is capable of performing adequate image capture, processing and content extraction has not been explored.
Therefore, there is a need for identifying image processing techniques which will provide optimal image correction and accurate content extraction.